Innocence of the Heart
by Yume no Yume
Summary: What if Allen was a world renowned singer and exorcist? And what if his own Innocence happened to be the Heart? Allen/Lenalee, maybe a little of Allen/Miranda. And summaries hate me. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not very good... I can write my own stories just fine, but writing fanfictions has always been a bit of a challenge. ^^;

First things first – the pairings. I'm probably going to put in a love triangle here, or even a love square *giggles*, just to make it more interesting. However, I don't expect it to be very good, so please don't get all on my case if the stuff totally sucks - I never have been very good at writing lovey-dovey stuff. I love reading it, but writing it... well, you can tell me whether or not I'm any good or not. ;)

Anyways, I don't think I'll be doing any of the Ark stuff, b/c, from what I've seen, people have gotten pretty sick of it now. I have too, actually – it gets so boring after having read/watched it more than three or four times in a row...

One more thing - I might accidentally make one of the characters do something OC. Do note, it's not on purpose, and if I do it, I'm really sorry - I don't think that I know these characters quite as well as I should. So, once again, gomen, gomen, and sorry in advance! ^^;

Anyways, Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man - though the song is mine, actually. :)

**Innocence of the Heart **

**Chapter One**

Lenalee made her way to the supervisor's office, having just been called in by her brother. _I wonder if he has a mission for me...?_ When she reached her destination, she opened the door, and blinked in surprise. There were four other exorcists there in the room - Lavi, Kanda, Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory. They all turned and looked at her as she came in and stood next to them, facing Supervisor Komui, her brother.

"Well, now that you're all here, I have a mission for you." Komui looked at them all seriously.

"What, all five of us?" Kanda asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Don't worry, you're not all going to be going together - although, it is technically the same mission..." Komui cleared his throat. "Anyway, have any of you heard of an exorcist that goes by the name of Crown Clown? Miranda and Arystar, I know you both have, but what about the rest of you?"

Lenalee glanced nervously at Lavi, who returned the look. They came to a silent agreement, and said nothing. They had both seen this Crown Clown before, but didn't want to mention it. Kanda also didn't say anything, although he had seen the person before as well, more than once in fact. It was not something that he felt like bringing up.

"No? Well, that's fine, I suppose," Komui said, shrugging. "Anyway, there have been rumors flying around about this person, and according to those rumors, he was last seen in Beijing, China. I want you, Lenalee, and you, Miranda, to go together to that place and check around to see if he might still be anywhere around there. Then, you three, Kanda, Lavi, and Krory to head over to Tokyo, Japan to check up on another rumor saying that a figure clad in white is seen every night around there - apparently he goes around killing akuma and saving poor innocent citizens. Also, there's another rumor about a singer who has risen to very high popularity very quickly, and I wondered if you might check up on that person - he might be the person we're looking for," Komui finished.

"What makes you think so, nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"Just a hunch - call it instinct, intuition, whatever you want, but I want you to check up on it, you three." There was a little sparkle behind Komui's eyes. "If we're lucky enough to find him, and if he agrees to come with us, which I see no reason for him not to, then we might just have a _very _powerful new recruit on our side."

"Powerful? How powerful is he exactly?" Kanda asked. He tried not to sound too interested, but even he knew that he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Oh, let's just say that this one's a point breaker," Komui said, and laughed at all of there astonished faces.

"There's been a Critical Point Breakthrough?! Why didn't we hear about this sooner?" Kanda asked in irritation.

"Because I wanted it to be kept a secret. And it will remain one, even now - this information will not be allowed to leave this room, is that clear?" Komui looked seriously at them once again.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Okay then, you all will leave as soon as you possibly can - so pack quickly, and hurry down to the underground tunnel, got it? Good, the clear out!"

And they all dispersed.

* * *

While Miranda packed her things, she thought about the man they were all suppose to look for, and the very first time she had met him. _He was the very first person to ever thank me for anything - even now, I don't really understand why he did so. All he said was, "Thanks for saving my life." I don't even know how I saved his life... but... I want to meet him again," _Miranda thought, and blushed slightly. Ever since she had met him, she'd been unable to stop thinking about him. _If he came to live at HQ, then I could see him everyday... unless one of us goes on a mission... but that doesn't matter, does it? He said his name was... Allen. _The word sounded so lovely in her mind.

Her thoughts trailed off as she grabbed her now packed bag and hurried over to meet Lenalee before they both made their way down to the underground tunnel.

"Miranda, are you okay? You look a little feverish," Lenalee asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine really. Don't worry, Lenalee-chan," Miranda said quickly, and tried to smile to reassure her. It seemed to work, and Lenalee turned away as they came to the end of the stairs and saw Kanda, Lavi, and Krory already boarding one of two boats that were waiting on the water.

"See you later, you three," Lenalee said, smiling and waving goodbye. Miranda gave a half-hearted wave as well, and watched as the three men floated away.

"Miranda, are you coming?" Lenalee asked, and Miranda quickly got into the boat. A man, one Miranda had never met, and who was wearing the white coat that identified him as a Finder, pushed the boat down the tunnel for them. Both girls sat in quiet silence, contemplating things that neither one wanted to say aloud.

Miranda was worrying about what they were going to do once they got to Beijing, Lenalee was daydreaming about meeting their target, Allen, again.

_That man clad in white... I wonder what he's doing right now. What I wouldn't give to see him, just one more time... I never did get to thank him for saving my life back then... And also, _she though, feeling embarrassed _He was really cute... and handsome... not to mention kind, sweet, and polite. A real gentleman. I never did find out his name... _She blushed furiously, and thanked God that her brother wasn't there to see her. Now _that _would have been embarrassing.

* * *

A couple of days later, in Japan, it was nighttime, and that meant only one thing to the citizens of Tokyo –

"Aaaaaannnndddd - SHOWTIME!!"

The crowd went wild in excitement as the number one singer in Japan, the mysterious man whom everyone called Innocence, stepped on stage. He raised his hand in greeting, and the crowd went absolutely nuts. Smiling, he began his song:

_What did I do to deserve this_

_What did I do to make you treat me this way?_

_What did I say that made you nervous_

_And make you hate me this way?_

_What can I do to make it up to you_

_What can I say_

_Oh please stop treating me this way!_

The crowd was insane, screaming and shouting in their excitement. One girl even tried to crawl on stage, but she was quickly pulled back down by some of the other fans.

_I never did nothing that was meant to harm_

_Never did nothing to anyone_

_I never intended to hurt you this way_

_So please don't treat me in this way!_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_

_For whatever I did to you._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_

_I never meant to hurt you~_

_Forgive me_

The concert continued for a while after that, and when the singer finally went off stage, everyone started very slowly to disperse, talking incessantly about the guy - the girls were shrieking in laughter, and saying that they want to marry the guy, while the boys were talking about how envious they were of him, and reluctantly admitting that the song was totally awesome. Everyone was talking about how cool it must be for the guy to be a singer at only fifteen, and how enjoyable it must be for him. Everyone assumed that the man got whatever he wanted and could do whatever he wanted - it was a known fact that the kid had no parents, and people were simply astounded at the fact that the man had managed to become so well known despite that.

Meanwhile, back behind stage, it was chaos. People were rushing to and fro, looking for their singer, Innocence. The manager was pissed, and muttered,_ "The moment the concert is over, he disappears, like he never existed before - and takes his paycheck with him! How does he know where I put it every time? What is he, psychic? No, no, that's not possible..."_

The person in question was currently already several miles away. He had sensed an akuma somewhere around the area, and his left eye was currently crying tears of blood, like it wanted to make sure that Allen, aka Innocence, didn't doubt the existence of said akuma. He came upon an alley, and instantly activated Crown Clown - and not a moment too soon. Without warning, the wall beside him blew up, and out came the akuma. Allen looked up and saw more of the monsters swarming down on him from above. He needed to get out into open ground - he'd be in danger of being cornered if he stayed here.

_This is going to be a long night, _Allen thought resignedly.

* * *

While Allen was battling akuma, Lenalee, Miranda, Kanda, Lavi, and Arystar had met back up. They weren't very far away from the chaos, and while talking about their findings (or lack thereof), they heard a crash. They ran towards the noise, and saw swarms of akuma gathering around an alley. A white blur shot out of the swarm, and five level one akumas, along with one level two, blew up in front of their very eyes. The white blur shot towards the rest of the akuma, and destroyed each one of them in quick succession.

The group just watched in stunned amazement, until Lenalee finally came to her senses, and activated her Dark Boots. She shot off after the man as he ran across the roofs of the buildings of Tokyo.

Then suddenly, he jumped down into an alley much like the one he had killed the akuma in, and deactivated Crown Clown. When Lenalee jumped down into the alley after him, she found him leaning against the wall, looking at her. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't feel any coldness or anger coming from him, so she risked a question: "Are you the man with an Innocence called Crown Clown?"

"I am."

"Umm..." Lenalee felt uncomfortable. She shifted on her feet a bit before asking, "Are you an exorcist?"

"Well, I have Innocence, but I wouldn't exactly call myself one," the man said. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

He stepped forward, and she finally got a look at his face. It was cute, handsome, in fact, even with the scar around the left eye. Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost didn't hear what he said next.

"You might want to deactivate those boots of yours – if you're not careful, you'll collapse from exhausted from using them too much."

"Aaah... thank you." Lenalee blushed and quickly deactivated them. She looked back up at the man, and blinked. He was smiling at her.

"My name's Allen Walker. Who might you be?" He was still smiling at her. She felt like she was going to faint or swoon or something.

_No! Not happening!_ She thought furiously.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. I was sent from the Black Order Headquarters to fetch you and hopefully bring you back with me. There are others who came to do so as well."

"Were there now? And who are they?"

"Friends of mine."

"I see. Well, I suppose I can come with you. I see no reason not to – after all, singing for the people of Japan isn't really all that entertaining, to be honest." Allen looked away from her for a moment, thinking. "If you give me a sec, the hotel I'm staying at is right over there, so I could grab my things and go with you."

Lenalee nodded, hardly daring to believe her ears. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

He smiled at her once again, and led the way to the hotel.

_Finally,_ Lenalee thought. _Finally, I was able to meet him again. But I wonder if he remembers me?_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's about it... sorry if this chapter is a bit short - I'll try to make it longer next time, okay? And if this ending was a bit abrupt, then I'm sorry about that too. If you have problems with any of this (like, the romance, for instance, or ooc parts, which, believe me, were not intended), then please tell me - it'll help me out a lot. :)

Now...

**_REVIEW._ **

Okay?**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's chapter 2 - I'm going for an update at least every other day. I don't get much homework, and I often have a lot of time on my hands, so... yeah. =^_^=

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, guys! Look who I found!" Lenalee called, waving as she and Allen made their way towards the others. Miranda was the first to react.

"A-Allen-kun?"

Allen blinked and looked at her. After several seconds, he smiled, and said, "Ah, you're Miss Miranda Lotto-san, am I correct?"

"Yes." Miranda was overjoyed that he remembered her. There was a flicker of irritation in Lenalee's eyes, but she said nothing, instead pretending to smile.

Kanda was busy sizing up his opponent, and possible rival, while Lavi and Arystar both gave each other high-fives and yelled in triumph. Allen smiled easily, and waved a hand in hello.

"I'm Allen Walker. Other than Miranda-san and Lenalee-san, who might the rest of you be?"

"I'm Lavi, this is Arystar Krory, and this guy is Yu," Lavi said, and laughed when Kanda growled at him angrily.

"It's Kanda," he said, turning to Allen. "Call me Yu, and I'll kill you – got it?"

Lavi was about to protest that Kanda shouldn't talk that way to the new guy, but Lenalee and Miranda beat him to it.

"Kanda! You shouldn't talk that way to Allen-kun!" they both said in unison. The boys all blinked in surprise, and looked warily at Allen, who looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright, you two, really. Don't worry about it," Allen said to them both. They looked at him, then bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Allen turned to Kanda. "Sorry about that Kanda-san."

"Don't worry about it," Kanda said, shrugging.

"Well, I think we should get going. Komui probably wants us back at HQ asap, now that we've found Allen-kun," Lenalee said. The others shrugged and nodded their agreement, all except Allen, who was looking down the road.

"Allen-kun?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Shh." Allen held a finger up to his lips. He never took his eyes off whatever it was he was seeing. Slowly, he slipped off his pack and dropped it on the ground. His face was serious.

"Something up?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We seem to have visitors – and not the human kind, either." Allen's eye suddenly activated, at the same time that the others were able to see a mass of seemingly human people came into view.

"How do you know-"Kanda started to ask, but at that precise moment, all the people turned into level one akuma. Kanda activated his sword, Mugen, but Allen had already long-since activated Crown Clown and attacked. He hadn't even waited for the akuma to come out of their human shapes – he just simply started taking them out, one by one. His eye was crying tears of blood, and little drops of it were running down his face. A single drop landed on Lenalee's cheek as she stood with the others, watching in silent astonishment, as Allen took down each akuma, one by one. Kanda had frozen, his Innocence still activated, as he watched the scene unfold.

Allen was dodging and weaving through the demons, destroying every last one of them. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind, and turned to see a level three akuma behind him, laughing as it raised his clawed hand to strike again. Without thought, he slashed upwards with his hand, and the demon blew up in his face. There were just two level one akumas left, and, even injured, Allen took care of them in quick succession.

_"Aware na akuma ni, tamashi no kyuusai wo."_

**_"To this pitiful akuma's soul, I give salvation."_**

He limped back towards the others, deactivating his Innocence along the way, and bit his lip as pain shot through his back where the level three akuma had hit him. He stumbled a bit, and Lenalee was instantly by his side, taking him by the arm and forcing him to sit down on the ground. He took his now ruined shirt off so she could see his injury.

He heard a gasp from behind him. Ignoring this, he turned towards Miranda and asked quietly, his voice hoarse with pain, "Could you go grab my pack, Miranda-san?" She nodded and hurriedly grabbed it and gave it to him.

He sighed quietly, and slowly got out the first aid kit he had packed. Just as he was about to unravel a roll of bandages, Lenalee grabbed his hand and gently took the roll from him. She smiled at his surprised look, and started to bandage his wounds up herself. They were bleeding badly, but the wound was not life-threatening. She frowned as she thought about how Allen had noticed that akuma had been nearby even though there had been no sign of them as far as she had been able to tell.

"Allen-kun, how-" she began, but Kanda beat her to it.

"How did you know that akuma were nearby when none of the rest of us had seen any sign of them?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at Allen.

"My eye," Allen said flatly. "I'm cursed." He touched his left eye, wiping the blood off his face that had come from the scar he bore.

"Cursed? What kind of curse?" Miranda asked, obviously concerned.

Allen smiled sardonically. "I am cursed with the ability to see an akuma's soul – trust me, it's not a pretty sight. I'm surprised that you guys didn't see them as well – my eye has that ability too, unfortunately."

"Who cursed you?" Kanda asked, crouching beside Allen and staring right at him.

Lenalee had finished fixing up Allen's wounds, so, instead of answering, he just smiled, got up, and said, "Might as well get going – we've probably got a long trip ahead of us."

"But-" Kanda started to say.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to talk about such depressing stuff at the moment." Allen looked apologetically at him. "You'll find out soon enough anyway, most likely."

"What makes you say that?" Kanda asked challengingly.

"The fact that whoever your supervisor is at this HQ of yours will probably ask to know some of my history. Which means that, even if I ask it to remain secret, it'll probably leak out anyway. That's just the way things work in this world." Allen looked up at the moon, and a frown crossed his face.

When he turned back to them, however, he was smiling again, and he gestured for one of them to lead the way. Lavi did this. He ended up walking backwards so he could face Allen and talk to him, which led to Kanda yelling at him when he nearly took a wrong turn. Finally, Kanda decided to take matters into his own hands, and led the way himself, muttering about how "BakaUsagi" couldn't do anything right. Lavi didn't seem to mind, though. While Allen listened to him talk excitedly about everything from the food at the Black Order HQ to the normal kinds of missions exorcists get, Allen started getting the feeling that something was wrong. He felt like they were being watched.

He glanced behind them, and thought he saw a shadow disappear down an alley. _What was that...?_ He thought, frowning.

"Something wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked. He had long-since stopped using "san", and had ended up just calling him Allen.

"No, it's probably nothi-" Allen started to say, but at that precise moment, something shot out of the shadows towards them. Nobody even had a chance to blink before the thing had grabbed Lenalee and run off with her.

Allen was the first to react. He ran off in the direction the thing had gone, and skidded to a halt in front of an alley the shadow had dove into. There was no sign of the girl anywhere.

She was gone.

* * *

Everyone agreed to go looking for Lenalee in the morning - everyone but Allen, that is. While the others slept in their hotel rooms, Allen sneaked out of his own and made his way back to the alley that Lenalee had disappeared in. He had intended to look for clues, but when he got there, he soon found that there was no need - the person he was looking for was right there. And next to her was the shadow that had kidnapped her. It was a level three akuma, and it was staring at him coldly.

"If you want your precious little sweetheart back, you'll have to destroy me first." It's voice had a slightly reptilian sound to it, and it laughed when Allen activated Crown Clown and prepared to fight it.

"You honestly think you can win so easily? Ha!" It gloated, and almost before Allen could blink, it was by his side, and it's clawed hand was coming down towards his head -

_No! _Allen thought desperately, and, without any hope of actually hitting the thing, slashed wildly at it - and got a lucky hit. The thing flew backwards into the wall with a boom. It looked up at him dazedly as Allen stood above it. Without any mercy, Allen used his clawed hand to squash the demon like it was no more than a bug.

He deactivated his Innocence and hurried over to Lenalee. One look at her told him she was unconscious. He untied her and picked her up, princess-style, and felt pain shoot across his back. He instantly bit his lip, so hard that it bled. He slowly walked out of the alley and made his way back to the hotel. About half-way there, he felt the girl in his arms stir, and glanced down to see her gazing at him in a daze. He continued walking. When he glanced down at her again a few moments later, she had passed out as before. He sighed, but said nothing. There was a slight, tired smile on his face.

When he got back at the hotel, he took up to his room and laid her down on the bed. The thought of what the others might say to this crossed his mind for several seconds, but he didn't dwell on it. Lenalee was his priority right now. He felt her head, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found out she didn't have a fever.

_She just needs rest then,_ he thought. _Too bad I can't sleep myself, at the moment._ He grinned ruefully, sat down in a spare chair, put his hands behind his head, and gazed out the window. It was going to be a long, sleepless night. But then again, he'd had enough of those before to be able to deal with it.

* * *

"Lenalee! When did you get back here?" Lavi exclaimed, blinking at her in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw Allen come out after her. "And what were you doing in Allen's room?"

"For lack of a better place, I let her sleep in my room - I had other things to do, so I didn't get a chance to sleep at all myself." Allen looked at all of them, and when they saw the very deep, dark circles under his eyes, they believed every word.

"What were you busy doing?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow as Allen handed Lenalee her pack, and slung his own over his shoulder. Allen glanced at him.

"Telling my manager that I'm leaving, and that he probably won't be seeing me for quite some time. As you can imagine, he wasn't too happy about it." Allen sighed resignedly, but his pride refused to let him complain about it. "Anyway, let's get going, shall we? From what I hear, we've got a long road ahead of us." Without another word, he made his way out of the hotel. Lenalee hurried after him until she was walking by his side. Lavi, Kanda, and Arystar looked warily at each other, while Miranda looked at the two, feeling frustrated. They all quickly followed after them.

Allen and Lenalee led the way to the train station. They got to stay in the more luxurious compartments, and Allen somehow found himself in a compartment with Kanda and Lenalee. Lenalee sat next to him, and soon fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Kanda sat opposite him, and didn't say anything. Allen had a feeling, however, that the man disapproved of Allen allowing Lenalee to do this. Not that Allen could do much to stop it - he had already come to the conclusion that the girl had completely fallen for him, and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it. He thought she was cute, yes, beautiful, in fact, but he just didn't know her well enough to have fallen in love with her yet. He somewhat pitied the girl.

_This is going to become a bit of a hassle,_ he thought unhappily. _I just hope it doesn't get out of hand._

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. It was a rather abrupt ending, wasn't it? Sorry. I really did end up having Lenalee kidnapped – I'd been thinking of doing it, but wasn't sure how to go about getting it done. I hope this isn't too cheesy – and if the action scenes are really dumb, please tell me, I've never been good at doing those either – my romance scenes are worse though. -.-

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!

And if you did, drop a review, would you? I don't live off of them like others do, but it makes me feel more obligated to update when I have people who are waiting eagerly for the next chapter.

Was this too short?

- Mystic101


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's another chapter – if this one is too rushed, please tell me which parts are, so I can work on it some more. I've gotten a couple of reviews stating the fact. ^^;

**Chapter 3**

About half-way through their journey, he felt Lenalee stir on his shoulder. He was currently in the middle of writing down another song, but he glanced down as the girl opened her eyes blearily and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

At first her eyes didn't register who it was she was seeing, but as her brain finally processed the scene taking place, her eyes widened, and she instantly got into a sitting position, apologizing profusely to Allen for sleeping on his shoulder the way she obviously had.

He gave her an amused smile. "Don't worry about it; I didn't mind it all that much, anyway." He returned to the paper he was working on.

Lenalee leaned closer, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was working on without being in the way. "What are you doing?"

Allen blinked and glanced at her in surprise, before his normal smile returned. "I'm writing a song." He held the paper out to her, and she took it, looking at it carefully.

"I don't really understand the symbols," she admitted. "But the words of the song are beautiful. When you finish it, could you sing it to me?" She looked at him hopefully.

Seeing no reason not to, Allen shrugged, and said, "Sure. Why not? And I'm almost finished with it anyway, so I can sing it for you in probably a couple of minutes." Lenalee's face shone with delight at this, and she impatiently waited as several minutes went by.

"Done." Allen put down his pen, and looked over the song once more. He nodded, and glanced at Lenalee, who was smiling in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he began.

---

_Somewhere out there,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_You are waiting_

_Waiting for the day_

_When all your dreams come true_

_I await you_

_Somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_You listen to the wind roll past_

_And wish it to come and_

_Take you off and far away_

_I await you_

_I await the day that I can see you_

_See you once again_

_I await the day that I can hear you_

_Hear your lovely voice begin_

_To melt my heart away._

_I'm frozen in time,_

_Not moving, can't speak,_

_I'm frozen inside_

_Oh, why won't it break?_

_I can't see anything anymore,_

_The darkness is thick_

_I can't hear you at all_

_And I wish that I could find_

_A way out to the light_

_Please save me_

_A way out to the light_

_Please help me_

_A way out of this darkness is all I want_

_And you're the only one _

_that can save me through it all_

_I await you._

---

Allen stopped singing, and noticed that both Lenalee and Kanda were staring at him in shock. Kanda was the first to return to normal, but from the very, _very_ slight smile on his face, Allen could tell that he had liked the song. He was still shocked by the smile, though.

"That was beautiful..." Lenalee said quietly. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and quickly moved to wipe it away, but before she could, Allen gently wiped if off with his thumb. The gesture was casual enough, but it made her blush nonetheless.

Seeing this, Allen thought dryly _I think I'm just making this worse by doing little things like that... In which case, I'm in a bit of a bind, aren't I? If I want to be able to keep up my gentleman façade, then it's best I keep doing this kind of thing. But I can't have anyone getting to close to me... for various reasons... _He didn't bother continuing the trail of thought.

"Are you going to be singing that song for anyone, like at a concert or something?" Lenalee asked. She tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him. That innocent smile... why did that smile of hers make him feel so incredibly... happy? No, he couldn't start falling in love with anyone at a time like this.

He couldn't stop himself from answering her question, though: "I'm probably not going to do anything with it, really, at least not yet, anyway. Maybe once I see my manager again, I might, I don't really know." Allen looked thoughtfully out the window, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to worry too much about it."

"Well, this is just a thought, but... maybe you could sing it for some of the people at Headquarters? I'm sure everyone would love to hear it, Allen-kun," Lenalee suggested tentatively.

"I agree." Both Allen and Lenalee looked at Kanda in shock, but he didn't say anything else, instead just going back to staring out the window. After a moment, Allen turned back to look at Lenalee, who smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Well, I guess I could... but wouldn't we have to ask permission?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"Probably. But I'm sure if I just ask my brother, he'll say you can." Lenalee gazed confidently at him, and he smiled in slight amusement.

"Well, if you get permission, then I'll do it, but we'll have to get there for you to ask, first, won't we?"

"Yeah, you're right. Won't be long now, though – at least I don't think it will." She looked at Kanda, who nodded silently in response.

"Mind if I take a nap until we get there, then?" Allen asked, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back, and closing his eyes. Lenalee looked at him in surprise, then yawned and realized that she was still sleepy as well. With much trepidation, she rested her head carefully against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Kanda watched as the two people's breathing slowed and deepened, then turned away with a grunt and muttered, "Lovebirds."

* * *

"Leeenaaaleeeee!!!" Komui cried, throwing his arms around his sister. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, nii-san, but, um, could you get off of me now?" Lenalee asked, blushing as she quickly glanced at Allen. He just smiled and looked away. Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief when her brother let go of her.

"So," Komui said, turning to Allen. "You must be the exorcist with the Innocence 'Crown Clown', right?"

"That would be me."

"And your name would be?"

"Allen. Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Allen held his hand out, and Komui shook it.

"I'm Komui Lee, the supervisor of this place. Glad to have you with us, Allen-kun." Komui turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee, if you don't mind, do you think you could show Mr. Walker to his room? It's #24 on floor 3 – three to the left of your room."

"Sure, no problem!" Lenalee took Allen's hand and pulled him after her. "Come on Allen-kun – I'll give you a tour of this place, if you want."

"That'd be great," Allen said. He hurried after Lenalee, who was still holding his hand, out the door.

Komui watched this spectacle in silence, then cocked his head to the side, blinked and said, "What was that about?"

"Who knows? They seem to be quite close, especially after sitting next to each other during the entire train ride here," Kanda muttered.

"Hmm? They didn't do anything weird, though, did they, Yu?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Other than taking a nap? No, they didn't – and don't call me Yu unless you want to die, BakaUsagi," Kanda snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two – so, Kanda, they both took a nap? Together?" Komui interrupted.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room." Kanda stormed out.

"Well, that settles that, I suppose," Lavi said resignedly.

"Oh, I forgot! Lavi, could you go tell Lenalee that when she's finished giving our new recruit a tour of the place, that I want to see him again? I forgot to ask him some questions," Komui said.

"Sorry, Komui, but I have my own things to do," Lavi replied, smiling apologetically.

"I'll go," Miranda said suddenly.

"Thanks, Miranda."

Miranda nodded, and left the room.

* * *

"And this is the dining area," Lenalee said.

"Wow... it's so... big," Allen said, somewhat lamely. He grinned at her.

"That's true," Lenalee laughed. "Are you hungry right now?"

"I'm always hungry." Allen smiled. "But I don't think there will be anyone there to – "

"Don't be silly, Jerry's always there – he looks forward to feeding people his great cooking," Lenalee laughed, and pulled Allen towards the counter.

"A man with braids and an apron on appeared and said, "What's this? Someone new? What can I get for you, boy?"

"This is Allen – Allen, this is Jerry, our head chief," Lenalee said.

"That would be me! Ask me for whatever kind of food you want!" Jerry grinned.

"Umm... okay, then. I want pot roast, chicken, salami, lasagna and potatoes, dry curry, ma-po tofu, beef stew, meet pie, and calpaccho, a nashigoren, chicken and potato salad, corn, a kuppa, tomyank and rice, then for dessert I want a mango pudding and twenty mitarashi dangos." Allen listed them off on his fingers while both Jerry and Lenalee looked on in amazement.

Finally, Jerry said, "You can eat all that?"

"Yep." Allen smiled sheepishly. "I believe it comes with having a parasitic Innocence – at least, that's what I've heard, anyway."

Lenalee stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh.

"What?" Allen asked defensively. It took her a few moments to reply.

"It – it's nothing," she said, catching her breath. "It's just somewhat funny to me that you seem almost ashamed of eating so much."

"Oh, well." Allen looked away in embarrassment. "Many is the time that I've asked for that much food and been told that I can't have that much."

"Well, Jerry's probably delighted to have someone with such a big appetite." Lenalee smiled reassuringly.

"You bet I am! You two just go find a good spot to eat – I'll have all this food brought to you!" came a voice from the kitchen. Jerry poked his head out and gave a thumbs-up sign.

Allen grinned sheepishly, and together, he and Lenalee made their way to one of the tables. Sitting down, Allen said, "How long have you been an exorcist, Lenalee?"

"Hmm..." Lenalee thought for a bit. "I forget. It's been too many years." She shrugged. "What about you, Allen?"

"Hmm... about five or six years, I suppose. I've had this Innocence since the day I was born, but I only really started going after akuma around the time Mana died..." Allen shrugged a bit.

"Mana?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head.

"My foster father – because of my arm, my birth parents refused to take me in. That's when Mana came. He taught me the things I needed to know to live on my own in the world. But, when he died, I didn't know what to do. It was around that time that my master came and took me in. And while I appreciated it at first, I soon came to realize that life with my master wasn't going to be easy."

"Who was your master?"

"Well... let's just say that he's not the kind of man you would willingly work for if you knew the guy well," Allen said, avoiding Lenalee's eyes. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Hmm... well, alright then." Lenalee shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Right then, a procession from the kitchen came, carrying the food Allen ordered. About eight people came and set down the food they were carrying on the table in front of Allen, then went back to the kitchen. Allen stopped one of them and asked, "Could you tell Jerry-san that I said thank you?" The man smiled and nodded, then headed back.

While Allen ate, Lenalee watched with a hidden smile, and thought, _I want to hear him sing again... His voice was... so beautiful..._

* * *

Miranda, meanwhile, was looking for them. The first place she had tried was the dining area, but when she hadn't found them there, she had tried Allen's room, the hospital, and several other places. Finally, she tried the dining room again, not so much because she expected to find them there as that she was hungry herself. She walked in, and immediately saw them sitting together. Allen had just finished eating, obviously, and the two were getting up from their seats. Miranda caught them on their way towards the door.

"Komui wants to see you, Allen-kun, after Lenalee-chan is done showing you around this place."

"Ah, thank you Miranda-san," Allen said, smiling at her. Lenalee smiled as well, then turned to Allen.

"I don't really have anything else to show you at the moment, so why don't I take you to see my brother now?"

"Well, alright then," Allen replied, to which Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He smiled apologetically at Miranda as he was rushed past, though why he did so was beyond the woman.

_I guess it doesn't really matter much, _she thought, shrugging her shoulders. With that thought, she ordered some food from Jerry and sat down to eat.

* * *

There's chapter three. It might take me a bit longer to post the next chapter up, seeing as how I'll have school tomorrow and although I don't normally have homework, I have another story that I'm writing (which isn't a fan fiction), so I have to write some more of that as well. I'll do my best to make the updates quick, though.

I've been thinking of putting a little dialogue like thing down here, between me, Yume, and my evil side, Yume-ka. I'll do it on the next update, and you can tell me what you think. :)

PS - Mind dropping a review? ;]

- Yume no Yume


	4. Chapter 4

I like writing this story... XD And my evil side, Yume-ka, is threatening to take over and put some real gore into this story if I don't have some by the end of this chapter... if she does that, I'm doomed... Yume-ka doesn't know the meaning of letting others have a chance. TT^TT

Also, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out – I'm currently in MAJOR writer's block, so I was reading some things (books, fanfictions, ect.) in the hopes of getting my creative juices flowing. I'll try to do better next time. :)

Chapter 4

"Ah, there you are, Allen-kun," Komui said, looking up from whatever he was working on at his desk. Lenalee doubted it was work, but she didn't know for sure. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you down to meet Hevlaska. She'll tell us how good of an exorcist you are, and whatnot."

"Umm... okay." Allen glanced at Lenalee, who nodded reassuringly. He followed as Komui got up, and walked out the door. Komui made straight for a platform which hung in the space that went straight through the middle of the building. A sort of bridge came down when he pressed a button a little remote he got from his pocket. After a little hesitation, he walked across the bridge, and stood next to Komui as the man pressed the same button and the bridge came back up. Pressing another button, Komui made the platform they were standing on start to lower itself. Allen nearly lost his balance, but quickly regained it by grabbing on to the railing. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down with much trepidation at the dark void they were descending towards.

It took several minutes, but finally they stopped. They were in a place that was pretty much pitch black, and Allen couldn't really see anything other than the figure glowing before him – wait, what? Allen looked again, and, sure enough, there was the figure of a person standing... or was it floating? Whatever, the person, if that's what it was, turned to look at Allen. He couldn't see its face clearly, and jumped a bit when it reached out towards him, wrapped its arm-like appendages around his frame, and touched its head to his.

"Don't worry too much about Hevlaska – like I said, she's just checking to see how good of an exorcist you are, and whatnot." Komui grinned at the glare that Allen gave him.

Allen looked back at figure – Hevlaska, was it? – and started in surprise when it – _she _– began to speak. He had no idea what her words meant, however.

"13%... 34%... 52%... 83... 98... 109... 117... 129... 134... 146... 153... 153% is his maximum." Hevlaska looked at Komui, whose mouth was wide open in shock. He quickly closed it however, as Allen was let go of, and grinned widely. Hevlaska watched as Komui clasped Allen on the back and congratulated him on have such a high percentage.

"One day, this power will bring forth a great destroyer of time," Hevlaska said quietly. She began fading into the darkness.

"Hev, wait! What did you mean by that?" Komui called after her, but the effort was in vain. He sighed and turned to Allen, what was rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "Somethin' up, Allen?"

"Just a minor headache, that's all."

"I see. Well, why don't you go get some rest now in your room – I'll call you in the morning, 'kay?" Komui smiled.

Nodding, Allen waited as the elevator thing made its way back up, stopping at the floor that his room was at. He stepped off it and waved to Komui as he made his way to his room. Before he could reach it, however, Lenalee appeared at his side.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, making Allen jump slightly.

Sighing, he said, "I'm not really sure... all I know is that now I have a bit of a migraine and I'd like some rest. You could take it up with Komui, though," Allen added and the disappointed look on Lenalee's face. She smiled and nodded, the left him. He sighed a bit again, and walked into his room.

Flopping on to his mattress, he kicked off his shoes, and and stared up at the ceiling. _Why me? _He thought. _Why does everyone what my powers? _He thought back to when the Earl had tried to recruit him along with his Noah. That hadn't gone too well, if his memory was anything to go by...

---Flashback---

_"So, Allen-kun – do you wish to join our cause?" The Earl looked at him, grinning as usual._

_Allen fought his desire to kill the man, and shook his head, trying to look regretful. "I want to remain neutral in this upcoming war. I have no desire to join either side."_

_"Ah, but Allen-kun, that won't be possible – not with that Innocence of yours... it's very special," the Earl replied. Allen gave him a funny look._

_"What's so special about it?"_

_"It's the Heart." The Earl's grin got wider, if that was even possible, as he looked at Allen's arm. Allen's heart began to beat a little faster at the predatory look in the man's eyes._

_"It may not be possible, but I will try to, nonetheless." Allen stood up and left the Earl by himself._

_"But for how long will you struggle?" the Earl whispered, and chuckled._

---End of Flashback---

Allen looked out his window, reminiscing about past events where people had tried to recruit him because of his abilities. There were just so many people that wanted him for themselves. _Why me?_ he asked himself again. _Why is it always me? _With that thought so prominent in his mind, it took a very long time to get to sleep.

-*0*-

"Allen-kun!"

Allen turned to see Lenalee running towards him from the direction of the Supervisor's office. "What is it?" He asked, looking down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I got permission!" she said happily. Her eyes were shining, showing her excitement.

It took Allen a couple of seconds to remember what she was talking about, but when he did, he grinned at her. "That's great Lenalee – when can I sing, and where?"

"Tonight! And it's in the dining area!" Lenalee was practically jumping up and down in her enthusiasm.

"Alright, then – I'll be there!" Allen smiled at her, which caused Lenalee to blush slightly.

"Well, see you around, Lenalee. If I'm going to sing, I should probably find a few songs and practice – I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Yeah!" Lenalee smiled brightly and watched Allen walk away, a dreamy look in her eyes.

-*0*-

_I'm goin' down deep,_

_Fallin' through the floor._

_I'm goin' down deep,_

_Fallin' into darkness._

_I can't seem to find my way out again,_

_Again, again, again, again~!_

_What will it take to get me out of here?_

_What will it take for you to save me?_

_How can I find my way to the light?_

_I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Through the dark!_

_What will it take to get me out of here?_

_What will it take for you to save me?_

_How can I find my way to the light?_

_I'm getting deeper, getting deeper_

_In the dark._

_I stand alone with nobody's help_

_I don't need you to save me._

_I stand alone in the growing dark_

_And watch the shadows creeping._

_I'm alone, I'm all alone_

_Nobody needs me_

_Nobody wants me_

_Will somebody save me_

_Please~_

_Just save me tonight!_

_And I can't seem to find my way out of here~_

_Once again I'm falling down!_

_What will it take to get me out of here?_

_What will it take for you to save me?_

_How can I find my way to the light?_

_I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Through the dark!_

_What will it take to get me out of here?_

_What will it take for you to save me?_

_How can I find my way to the light?_

_I'm getting deeper, getting deeper_

_In the dark._

_Getting deeper in the dark!_

As Allen sang the last words of the song, there was a small silence, before everyone started to go crazy, shouting and clapping and stomping their feet, hollering. Allen grinned, and raised his hand, which quieted everyone down enough so they could hear him.

"This next song is one that Lenalee asked me to sing," Allen said. He took a deep breath, and began:

_Somewhere out there,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_You are waiting_

_Waiting for the day_

_When all your dreams come true_

_I await you_

_Somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_You listen to the wind roll past_

_And wish it to come and_

_Take you off and far away_

_I await you_

_I await the day that I can see you_

_See you once again_

_I await the day that I can hear you_

_Hear your lovely voice begin_

_To melt my heart away._

_I'm frozen in time,_

_Not moving, can't speak,_

_I'm frozen inside_

_Oh, why won't it break?_

_I can't see anything anymore,_

_The darkness is thick_

_I can't hear you at all_

_And I wish that I could find_

_A way out to the light_

_Please save me_

_A way out to the light_

_Please help me_

_A way out of this darkness is all I want_

_And you're the only one _

_that can save me through it all_

_I await you._

Allen sang a few more songs, all of which were huge hits among the audience, who thought he was the best thing to happen to headquarters since Jerry came to cook the food. And that was really saying something.

Allen decided he would sing one more song, a slower one to sort of calm the audience down a bit.

"This last one I wrote especially for a good friend of mine – even though I haven't known her long, she's been very kind to me. Thanks again, Lenalee!" Allen said, and he once again started to sing.

_Never once, not a single time,_

_I've never once thought I would find,_

_A friend so honest, so bright to see,_

_She brings me out of the darkness._

_Never once, not a single time,_

_Have I ever known what it's like_

_To want to be with someone so much_

_just to have her near._

_I never thought that I would ever,_

_Come to know what it's like -_

_To have a friend, to have somebody_

_to help you out when you're lost._

_No matter what, no matter when,_

_She there right by my side._

_To pick me up, to guide me back,_

_back to where I belong._

_Never once, not a single time,_

_Have I ever felt so down,_

_But the moment I'm lost in the dark_

_You're there to guide me back._

_Never once, not a single time,_

_Have you ever failed me yet._

_And I don't know why, but I'd like to try_

_try and pay you back._

_I never thought that I would ever,_

_Come to know what it's like -_

_To have a friend, to have somebody_

_to help you out when you're lost._

_No matter what, no matter when,_

_She there right by my side._

_To pick me up, to guide me back,_

_back to where I belong._

_Yeah, back to where I belong._

Allen finished, and opened his eyes, which he didn't know he'd closed. He glanced around and saw everyone staring in silence at him. It only lasted for a moment, before they all started clapping and cheering once again. But that one moment was enough time for Allen to spot Lenalee in the crowd, and their eyes met. Allen smiled at her, and she blushed furiously, before smiling back. Her eyes looked a little watery, but he didn't think too much on it. After all, he supposed that having a song like that dedicated to you would get anyone a little teary-eyed.

The audience started to leave, since the "concert", could you actually call it that, was obviously over. Allen started to pack up, gathering his guitar, and the microphone and stand he had been using to sing. He decided to leave the speakers, thinking that it would be too much of a hassle to carry them back and forth between his room and here.

"Allen," came a soft voice behind him. Allen blinked, and turned to look to see who it was – it was Lenalee. She had her hands clasped in front of her heart, and she was blushing deeply, looking at the floor. Allen stood up, brushing the dirt and dust that had collect on his pants from kneeling on the ground.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"Um... W-Was that last song... r-really true?" she asked quietly. She shifted from foot to foot nervously, still refusing to look at him.

Allen smiled, then, on a crazy impulse that he didn't know the origin of, he took Lenalee's chin in his hand, and tilted her head up a bit, so she looked him in the eyes. He leaned forward, and lightly kissed her, before stepping back, smiling. "Yeah, it was," he said. He grabbed his stuff, and walked back to his room, leaving a quite shocked, and utterly embarrassed Lenalee behind.

Lenalee slowly turned and watched Allen walk away. Her face was a deep crimson color, and she touched her cheek with her hand. Her fingers moved to touch her lips. She could still feel Allen's kiss on them, the softness of his lips...

If possible, Lenalee's blush got deeper at that thought, and she quickly hurried back to her room. Once she changed into her pajamas, she got under her bed covers and buried her still burning face in her pillows. It was a while before she could sleep.

Meanwhile, Allen was storing his microphone and guitar in his bedroom. There was a small closet that had a little alcove that was the perfect size for the items, so he put them carefully in there, before he changed into his own Pjs.

He crawled into his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. What had possessed him to kiss Lenalee like that? He wasn't really complaining, he had really enjoyed it. At this thought, Allen blushed. Lenalee's lips... he could still remember the way they felt, the soft touch of them on his own... Allen quickly shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts away, before he, like Lenalee, buried his head in his pillow and hoped that sleep would come before his thoughts could go anywhere that he didn't want them to.

He was grateful when his mind surrendered and allowed him to drift into subconsciousness.

Well, that's that, I suppose. I don't really have much to say, except that, once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I've had a really bad writer's block, it's been terrible.

Also, just a thought, but if your getting tired of waiting for me to update this story, maybe you could go check out my other story, A New Kind of Threat, which is a Harry Potter fanfic, just in case I decided to update that one.

I'm thinking about updating these two stories in an alternating sequence – first one, then the other.

So, that means that, since I updated this fic this time, next time I'll be updating my other fic.

I'll try to do this on a regular basis, but if I can't, then I'll make sure to give you my excuse as to why I didn't. (Some people call me the Queen of Excuses – I think you can guess why.)

Oh, and no dialogue down here yet – I had more to say then I thought, and the dialogue would have been way too long because of it. I will definitely do it next time, though! *is determined*

Anyways, **REVIEW**? *gives the puppy-dog eyes*


	5. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to say this, but this fic won't be continued by me. I'm going to be putting it up for adoption...

My reasons for doing so are basically this: 1) I never really had a plotline for this story, so I can't really go anywhere with it. And 2) I just don't know very much about the manga and anime for this series to be able to write a story about it effectively. Don't get me wrong, I love the series, I am just not enough of a fan to be able to write a fanfic on it.

Gomen-nasai, I'm very sorry for this.

If you would like to continue this fic, or adopt it, then message me or leave a review on THIS chapter, and I'll say whether or not I'm okay with it.

See ya around!

Yume no Yume


End file.
